Noche de Halloween
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Cisco realiza una fiesta de disfraces y están todos sus amigos invitados


Aquí va un pequeño fic de Halloween, espero les guste.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

Cisco se había esmerado en hacer una casa del horror en un sitio abandonado en el centro de Central City. Gracias a la ayuda de Barry y Caitlin ese sitio era la perfecta casa del terror que siempre soñó. Tenía telas de araña, neblina artificial, monstruos que salían de cada sitio oscuro y luces multicolores. Sí, era perfecto.

Además, tenían comida, dulces y mucho alcohol y bebidas. Todo para una buena fiesta de Halloween.

-Invite a mucha gente. Todos nuestros conocidos de Central y Starling City-dijo acomodando su corbata en el espejo. Su traje era del villano el Guasón. Uno de los últimos que se habían conocido en ciudad Gótica.

-Esperemos que lleguen todos-dijo Caitlin en un hermoso traje de gala negro simulando a una espía.

-Llegarán-aseguró Barry con su traje puesto.

-¿Flash? ¡No!-gritaron al unísono Cisco y Caitlin.

-Está bien-dijo cambiándose y quedando en un perfecto traje de Arrow.

-Espero que no te hagan tirar flechas-dijo Cisco viendo el traje y aprobándolo. Al menos no era Flash.

Y los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Todos encantados con el lugar y el traje de los anfitriones.

-Lindo traje-dijo Iris a un lado de Barry y tocando su pecho con suavidad.

-También te ves bien-dijo nervioso y mirando a otro sitio. Porque hace un año al menos que sus intereses estaban en otra persona.

-Gracias-dijo ella coqueta con un traje de diablita ajustado y con el que todo mundo la miraba. Se había esmerado en él y estaba dispuesta a conquistar al velocista.

Había todo tipo de disfraces y personas, el lugar estaba muy lleno y Barry junto a Caitlin decidieron salir a respirar un poco. Justo en ese momento llegó un deportivo negro y de él bajó Diggle en un traje de Frankenstein.

El moreno que bajó de la parte de atrás se adelantó a abrir la puerta del copiloto. De ahí bajo Felicity en un perfecto traje de Marilyn Monroe.

Ambos esperaron a que bajara quien conducía el auto. A los segundos bajo Oliver, quien vestía un disfraz de bombero sólo portaba el casco, una chaqueta con mangas, pantalón y botines. Iba a pecho descubierto y en una mano llevaba una pequeña hacha.

-Ningún problema en quedar atrapado en un incendio si es ese el bombero que me rescata-dijo Barry ante lo que Caitlin río y debía reconocer que Oliver Queen se veía muy guapo en ese disfraz.

Por último, vieron como el rubio abría la puerta trasera de donde bajó Thea, quien iba con un perfecto y sexy traje de bruja en colores morado y negro.

-Sexys-dijo Cisco viendo a ambas mujeres de Starling City.

-Estoy de acuerdo-murmuró Barry sin despegar su vista de Oliver y sus músculos al descubierto.

-Estoy segura que todos se refieren a personas distintas-dijo Caitlin divertida.

A los segundos vieron bajar a Roy disfrazado de Flash y eso hizo reír a Cisco solamente. Ya que ellos habían impedido a Barry usar su traje por ser muy obvio.

-Hola chicos-dijo Felicity tomada del brazo de Diggle mientras Thea iba del brazo de Oliver.

-Se ven muy bien, lindos disfraces-dijo Caitlin.

-Muy sexys-dijo Cisco y se topó con la fea mirada de Oliver-todos, incluso Diggle- todos se rieron y entraron a la fiesta. El único que no supo qué decir fue Barry, quien estaba evidentemente cohibido con el traje de Oliver.

-No debe ser sana la forma en la que te mira Barry-dijo Felicity bebiendo ponche mientras Oliver sólo tomaba una bebida.

-Dudo que me mire por algo en especial. De todos modos no le he dicho nada por su disfraz de Arrow.

-Lo que pasa es que quieres saber qué se siente hablar con tu alter ego-dijo la rubia viendo como su amigo caminaba hasta donde estaba Barry.

-Hola Barry-susurró Oliver en el oído del velocista, quien dio un pequeño salto al sentir al rubio tan cerca.

-Olie-susurro mirándolo a los ojos-lindo traje-murmuró sin ser consciente de que había puesto una mano en el pecho del arquero.

-Te queda bien el traje de Arrow, podrías ser un velocista que tira flechas-dijo con gracia y sin detener la mano que bajaba lentamente por sus músculos que decidió llevar descubiertos.

-Tomaré en cuenta eso. Tal vez puedas enseñarme a tirar flechas-dijo el forense totalmente perdido en el tacto de los músculos de Oliver.

-Dudo que sea apto para la fiesta que toques a mi hermano más allá de esos pantalones-dijo Thea con una sonrisa acusatoria y haciendo sonrojar a Barry.

-Lo siento-murmuró nervioso y alejándose un paso del arquero.

-¿Bailamos?-dijo Iris llegando a un lado del velocista, se veía bien en su traje, pero no lograba llamar la atención del velocista. Pero gracias a sus evidentes coqueteos hacia Barry, logró que la cara cordial de Oliver cambiará. Su hermana sólo observaba las posturas de ambos hombres con una mueca, debía hacer algo.

-Yo…-y sólo Thea notó la cara de espanto que puso el forense al no saber qué responder.

-Disculpa, le acabo de pedir que baile conmigo y acaba de aceptar-dijo la joven Queen llevándose al castaño ante la molestia de la morena.

-Gracias-dijo algo más tranquilo y bailando encantado con Thea. Lamentablemente había dejado a Oliver, quien regresó junto a Felicity.

-De nada y ya que te salve de las garras de ella, quiero saber algo.

-Lo que quieras-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuando le dirás a Olie que te gusta?-dijo de forma simple, mientras Barry perdía el aire.

-No. Te equivocas-dijo nervioso.

-En estas cosas no me equivoco y el que lo tocaras con tanto deleite me lo confirma.

-No es así Thea-dijo con seguridad.

-Bueno. Pero lo que sé es que Oliver no está con pareja hoy en día.

-¿Felicity?-susurró desconcertado.

-Es la careta para los medios. Pero ellos no están juntos.

-Aún así no tengo oportunidad-dijo con suavidad y resignación.

-Eso no lo sé Barry-dijo la joven con una mueca.

-Me permites este baile-dijo Roy a Thea mientras Caitlin pedía lo mismo a Barry.

Estuvieron bailando así toda la noche. Evitando que Iris bailará con Barry y se divirtieron mientras Cisco animaba la fiesta.

-Elegiremos los mejores disfraces de la noche-dijo a través de un micrófono y todos aplaudieron y gritaron-por favor seleccionen a su favorito y lo ponen en esta caja-dijo el moreno señalando la caja que estaba sobre un pedestal de la época griega.

Luego de media hora donde todos votaron hizo la cuenta de votos.

-Vaya hay varios empatados. Por favor que suba la sexy diablita, Flash, el sexy bombero, Marilyn Monroe y un vampiro tétrico que da vueltas por ahí.

Cuando estuvieron todos en el escenario Cisco notó que los eligieron por lo bien que se veían. Pero bueno. Ya habían votado.

-El más aplaudido ganará-dijo a través del micrófono, tanto Thea como Barry y Caitlin estaban de los primeros delante del escenario- Un aplauso para la sexy diablita- se escucharon aplausos y silbidos, mientras la morena se movía coqueta y bajaba del escenario para tocar a Barry, quien estaba pálido ante eso, no tenía idea de cómo actuar. Por lo que la morena acercó sus labios al velocista e iba a rozar los labios del castaño, pero Flash bajó del escenario y la tomó en sus brazos.

-¡Flash ha salvado el día!-dijo Roy con una sonrisa y volviendo al escenario con la morena.

-¡Flash! ¡Flash! ¡Flash!-gritaban todos incluido Oliver, quien gracias a su compañero nuevamente tenía una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Quieren que los rescate un sexy bombero?-dijo Cisco ante el grito de todos en el lugar y Oliver arrojó su casco al público mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y jugaba con el hacha, mostrando distintas poses. Finalmente quedó sin su chaqueta la que lanzó a Barry guiñandole un ojo ante la ovación del público.

-¿Alguien quiere que le canten el Happy Birthday?-dijo Cisco apuntando a Felicity, quien sensualmente se acercó al borde del escenario con movimientos candentes y solo con el movimiento de sus manos Barry produjo un viento que levantó la falda de la rubia, quien seguía con movimientos coquetos ante los gritos y aplausos de todos los asistentes.

-No sé si lograré dormir después de ver a Marilyn-dijo Cisco tirándose viento con la mano-¡Quién quiere ser mordido por un vampiro!-dijo el moreno ante el aplauso de todos al único que había ido disfrazado de vampiro y quien de un giro desapareció ante la mirada aterrada de todos.

-Bueno… díganme quién gana-dijo Cisco aterrado al igual que todos los presentes que se habían quedado en silencio.

-¡Bombero! ¡Bombero!-gritaban todos con entusiasmo a la par que gritaban por Marilyn-¡Marilyn! ¡Marilyn!

-Creo que tenemos un empate-dijo Cisco sacando dos coronas-el rey de la noche ¡el sexy bombero!-dijo coronando al rubio-y la reina de la noche ¡Marilyn Monroe!-dijo ante el grito de todos y coronándola.

-¡El beso! ¡El beso!-gritaban todos ante la mirada aterrada de los dos.

-Felicity…-susurró Oliver sin saber qué hacer.

-Hay que hacerlo, si no sospecharan-dijo la rubia con una mueca.

-Hagámoslo-dijo ante la atenta mirada de todos, sobre todo de Barry. Oliver tomó por el rostro a Felicity y la besó con dulzura, solo fue un rose de labios, nada más. Pero eso bastó para que el castaño decidiera abrirse paso en el público y salir del lugar.

-¡Barry!-trató de darle alcance Caitlin, pero el velocista desapareció de su vista.

-¿Dónde está Barry?-dijo Felicity llegando a un lado de la Dra. Snow.

-Ni idea-dijo viendo como Oliver no se detenía a preguntar y corría a buscar al velocista.

No supo cómo salió del lugar, pero cuando estuvo fuera del edificio notó que era más de media noche y la luna estaba en todo su apogeo, un espectáculo digno de Halloween. Buscó con la mirada al forense y lo encontró caminando por la acera a unos cuantos metros de ahí, por lo que corrió un poco para darle alcance.

-Hey, Barry-dijo llegando hasta él y sujetándolo por el codo derecho, notó su sorpresa al girar.

-Oliver-dijo algo apenado-disculpa por llevarme tu chaqueta-dijo devolviendo la prenda que descansaba en sus manos.

-Gracias-murmuró poniéndose la chaqueta, ya que estaba muy fría la noche-¿vas a casa?-dijo suavemente y vio como Barry negaba.

-Solo quise caminar, no quería seguir en la fiesta-murmuró continuando su camino.

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres-susurró algo sorprendido pero sin agregar más, después de todo el arquero había besado a Felicity.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que escucharon una leve explosión, al parecer venía del lugar de la fiesta, ambos miraron y negaron con la cabeza, aunque fue el arquero quien hizo el gesto de volver.

-Son fuegos artificiales, es la forma de Cisco de celebrar que la fiesta fue un éxito-dijo con una sonrisa Barry.

-Entonces deberías estar feliz-dijo el ojiazul mirándolo atentamente y notando como bajaba la mirada.

-No fue la noche que quería-dijo suavemente.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el rubio notando como Barry miraba a todas partes y daba un paso hacia él.

-No bailé contigo y tampoco tuve la oportunidad de que habláramos-susurró sonrojado. Estaban solos y debía decirle la verdad.

-No sabía que querías hablar y bailar conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa y dando un paso más hacia el castaño y quedando en el espacio personal de él, mientras con su mano derecha sujetaba su mentón y atraía su rostro al suyo.

-Olie-susurró sorprendido y sintiendo el cálido aliento del vigilante de Starling City.

-Siempre podremos bailar y hablar de lo que quieras, Barry-susurró antes de acortar la distancia y besar los labios del velocista. El castaño se acercó un poco más y se colgó del cuello del rubio.

-Olie-gimió cuando cortaron el beso y sintió como estaba más sonrojado.

-Felicity solo es una careta para los medios, no lo olvides-susurró golpeando suavemente su nariz con la del velocista.

-Lo recordaré-murmuró sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Volvemos?-dijo el rubio apuntando a la fiesta.

-Sí, vamos-susurró mirando al arquero y recibiendo un último beso mientras enlazaba su mano con la de Oliver.


End file.
